


Kagetora by Karadin

by karadin



Category: Fuurin Kazan (TV), Gackt - Fandom, Samurai Banners
Genre: Art, Illustration, Japanese Art, Japanese Culture, Japanese Drama - Freeform, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Kagetora by Karadin

by Karadin  
Pencil on paper with chiyogami papers.  


PLEASE DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES: featured on Artists tumblr at http://karadin.tumblr.com/


End file.
